Better
by melazon
Summary: My headcanon oneshot for 4x07, slight AU. Robin is in love with Regina, but he needs to save Marian who is frozen with an act of true love. Should he take the forgetting potion in hopes of saving Marian? In this impossible situation, there is no right choice, the only choice they could make is the better one. OutlawQueen centric with mentions of MaidenHood and RegalBeliever.


A/N: This is my headcanon for 4x07 after seeing the sneak peek. It's slightly AU that includes OutlawQueen, with mentions of MaidenHood, RegalBeliever and SnowQueen.

"Robin…" She started, "perhaps it is better this way…" They are in her office… Well, Snow's office now, with Marian, still frozen on the couch.

"Better? You think this is better? Having robbed of my memories of the woman I love is not better."

Robin scoffs at the idea, while Regina fumes, "THEN WHAT IS?", her voice clearly showing her helplessness as she throws her hands up in frustration. She inhales and steadies herself as she tries again, this time with more patience. Her eyes, pleading him not to be difficult, "Tell me… I can't think of anything else aside from this. You wanted me to save your wife and now I have to, and THIS is the only way I could think of." She pauses, as she tries to keep her voice, which was breaking, in control. "Maybe there's someone else with better magic powers that can help you, because I can't. I have looked through everything, I have tried everything and THIS is the only way I know how. You HAVE to save her."

Robin shakes his head stubbornly, "No…" This man, this infuriatingly stubborn man, is driving her insane. "Robin, you cannot have it both ways. You made your choice." "It's not fair", he repeats, like it is a mantra as Regina lets out an exasperated sigh and couldn't stop herself from sounding bitter. "You think I don't know that?!" She swallows the lump in her throat as she continues. "But you chose her. Now choose her again." Once again, he shakes his head stubbornly. "I can't…" How did a grown man manage to look so much like Henry when he was little and stubbornly refusing to leave his favorite pool, she would never know. She rolls her eyes in defeat, "then I guess you'll just have to get use to your wife's new body temperature."

Robin frowns, tilting his head, his shoulders slumped, clearly not finding any amusement in this situation. "Regina…" and that's when she snaps back "Don't 'regina' me…" She closes her eyes and now it is her turn to shake her head. "I can't do this anymore. I can't keep seeing you here and hearing you telling me that you love me as if it makes everything better. Don't you see that *this* is torture? Don't you see that what you're doing to me is cruel?"

If her heart did not break then, it broke now as she sees his face colored with shame. She didn't mean to blame him for this impossible situation because she knows he couldn't help himself.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how…", Robin admits softly.

"I know…" She tries yet again, her tone gentler, "please…", she pushes past the walls that she held up between them, and reaches out to hold both of his hands with her own, "let me help you.." Robin looks up to her at her touch, he misses the warmth of her hands. "None of us know how to… you just have to do it the best way you can…"

Robin tenses up and clenches his jaw at that. She can see clearly that he is struggling through the flood of emotions but he is coming through. He shuts his eyes and nods grimly, he has to do what is necessary. "By taking this potion." He states, knowing the answer.

"Yes." She presses her hands against his, "save her."

"And this will work?", he asks. Regina shakes her head lightly, "No one knows for sure, but it should." He remains silent. "You owe it to her to at least try," she added. Robin nods again. He has to. He knows he has to. But it doesn't stop him from being selfish for one last time. If she had the right to ask for his memories, he wanted to ask for her one last time.

"Can I… please… just hold you one last time?" he pleads. Regina doesn't move away, and so he moves forward and put his arms around her. They stayed that way for a while, almost afraid to move. Moments passed and Regina blinks back the remaining of her tears and slowly shifts out of his embrace. Her eyes glance at his lips, instantly regretting it as memories of their kisses in this same office flash past her. How she wishes that she could kiss him. No, she thinks, there is no need to make this harder than it already is. She picks up the small vial from the table and holds it out to him. "Here."

Robin nods grimly and takes the vial. Even though he didn't want to forget her, he knows that insisting further would make it even more difficult for Regina. She shouldn't need to suffer. He has done enough. Regina had her eyes cast down, and he doesn't know how but he knows the thought that rushes through her head and sighs. He can't let her go thinking that she is not good enough to be anyone's first choice. She looks up, her dark brown eyes looking back at him. Such beautiful eyes. Those eyes have always been his favorite feature. The way she pours out her soul through them, even when she doesn't realize it.

The least he can do is offer what little comfort he could. "I want you to know that you will always be the most exceptional woman I have ever known. You deserve better…" He reaches out and brushes her hair back, those soft dark locks that grown a little longer since he has his hands tangling in them during their first kiss and tucks them behind her ear, leaning in and placing his lips gently on her forehead. A single tear fell from her face when he pulls back, a tingling feeling left behind by the ghost of his kiss. "You deserve so much more…" he says again as he cups her face in his hands before he steps back.

Robin opens the vial and drinks the potion. Three short gulps were all it took before he finishes it.

He turns to Marian, who surprisingly was starting to— for lack of a better term, defrost… The icy exterior had somehow, started to melt, and at an almost alarming speed. Her skin, which was covered in ice, is now free from its chamber, with her original olive complexion returning. When her face return to its natural color, Marian's eyes open wide as she gasps in her breath. Robin exhales loudly in relief, letting go of the breath he didn't notice he was holding.

He exclaims, "Marian… you're back!" before pulling her into an embrace, relieved that at least this was not in vain. He could hear her continue to gasp for air, and so he pulls back and pats her on her back as she slowly started to breathe normally. It was only at that time, when he starts to realize that he hasn't done anything to cause this. Confused, he turns to Marian, "Wait… what is happening? Marian, how did you—?" She smiles at him and replies, "Act of true love." He frowns, "But, I haven't kissed you yet."

Regina had retreated to the back, hoping to keep herself out of sight after he drank the potion, her face showed just as much shock as Robin when Marian regained her color without any action from him. Regina shook her head, unable to grasp how the curse broke. She figured that it doesn't matter anyway. The only thing that matters is Marian is back (again). Robin could have his family back now and little Roland would have his mother back. How they got here is really not important. 'It's not like he would miss you, Regina' A voice (strangely, one that sounded quite a lot like her mother) whispers into the hollow depths of her empty heart. She holds back her tears as she tries to leave without anyone noticing.

Alas, she is not as subtle as she had hoped to be.

"Regina…"

Upon hearing her name in that familiar husky accent, she turns back before she could stop herself. She recognizes the sound of that, the way he calls out to her is just the way he used to in the forest, right before they had their first kiss… could he possibly?

"Robin?" She calls out, uncertainly and almost timidly. 'Don't be silly, Regina. He doesn't remember you,' that same bitter voice in her head invades her thoughts once again, crippling the small hope that is creeping up in her heart.

But when she looks at him, and he looks back, she knows. He remembers her. How… How did he manage to do so after drinking the potion? She couldn't help herself but let out a relieved laugh. He did the same, even as the same look of confusion was etched across his face.

"Seems like you two have figured it out.", her former mentor's voice calls out and suddenly they remembered that they were not alone. Yes, the others had walked in just as Robin drank the potion. 'At least they skipped the bitter farewell and only joined in the wonderful endearing reunion part, you should be relieved, Regina', she told herself. They, meaning the Charmings, Emma and that Captain Guyliner of hers and even dear old Rumplestiltskin decided to join in the excitement of planning to capture the Snow Queen, or Ingrid, or Sarah Fisher, or Dairy Queen, whichever that Miss Swan has taken to calling her these days. They had planned to gather at the mayor's office to discuss on their next strategy. Regina was only hoping they would come in after this whole thing is over and done with, there's no need for an audience when she breaks down. She didn't even bother to look at them, knowing their pitiful looks would drive her insane.

Henry, of course, had insisted to follow, 'I'm not a kid anymore, mom. I know stuff, I could be helpful' he had told her earlier when she asked him to stay at home. In truth, she knows he mainly wants to be there to offer what little support he can give to his mom, of which she is thankful for, but still does not appreciate putting her son in danger. He looks up to Rumple, searching for an explanation, "What's going on? I thought Robin had to kiss Marian."

Rumple relishing the moment where he could impart his knowledge to his young grandson, who he has just begin to spend more time with, now that he is helping him at his shop, "An act of true love, doesn't always mean true love's kiss. It is simply an easier way to communicate that inner feeling through a kiss. Marian is saved because Robin and Regina have proved that they can put each other's needs before themselves and that, in itself, is an act of true love. Regina's action of her willingness to let Robin take the potion and Robin's choice of drinking it proved that their love was true, some things are more important than what they have felt. They both choose the better option for each other and they both did it to save Marian. This is an act of true love."

Regina blushes furiously as she feels the eyes of everyone in the room interchanging between her and Robin. She could have sworn that she saw Snow's face practically radiating the room as she beams at her, but Regina was too busy trying to manage her thoughts.

It was their love that saved Marian? Not Robin and Marian's?

Of course, one other question remains and everyone had the same question in mind, but only Henry dares to voice it out, his voice hopeful but wary, "But shouldn't Robin have lost his memories of my mom?"

When Regina told Henry what they planned to do earlier, he was upset. She knew he would be but she told him anyway, partly because he will need to keep this from Robin after he lost his memories, and partly because Regina doesn't want to keep anything from Henry anymore. They wasted so many years because of lies and she doesn't want that to repeat again. He deserves to know, so she told him. That is when she sees why Pan calls him 'the truest believer', he was even more hopeful than Snow, and he keeps reiterating that she deserves a happy ending and Robin will never forget her because they are true love and soulmates and pixie dust never lies (she reminds herself to limit Tink's interaction with her son), and Robin will fall in love with her again, just like how his grandma fell in love with his grandpa again. She didn't have the heart (nor the energy) to diminish his hope and so, she just brushes his hair from his face (his hands instantly moves to stop her, his 'style' is so important to him now, she smirks to herself) and puts her arm around him and whispers, 'I hope you're right, Henry'.

Rumple cleared his throat and Regina snaps back from her thoughts, "Well, my boy… It seems like some things are not that easily forgotten. Not even a forgetting potion succeeded in erasing their memories. Apparently, they manage to break two curses at the same time."

The look on all their faces is priceless. It almost took Rumple all he had to refrain from mocking his former student.

"You do love each other, don't you?" Marian, finding her voice, after this whirlwind of information settles. Rumple smirks at the understatement, which instantly has Marian glaring back at him. 'Hmmm… feisty, I'll give you that. Perhaps the archer's taste isn't so vanilla now.' Rumple thinks to himself. Marian ignores him and turns to Robin, who seems to be still stunned by Rumple's earlier speech. The Queen is still avoiding her glances and seemed to have taken a liking to the tile designs on the floor.

She supposed she should be proud of herself, for rendering the "Evil" Queen speechless. She would laugh at the irony if she was not part of this confusing and complicated situation. She gives in, "then you shouldn't let this love slip through."

Never had Marian been in the center of attention before, but this was certainly an interesting change. Not one pair of eyes are looking elsewhere except the woman who just released her husband of all obligation with a simple sentence, said casually without even an ounce of bitterness. One might think she was simply stating a fact. Perhaps she is.

"Marian…"

Marian smiles a sad smile at the man who calls her name, but was unable to continue; who has taken a seat on the couch when his knees had failed him, trying to come in terms of what that imp just said about him and Regina. She places a hand on top of his and tells him gently, "You know, when one is frozen, their hearing remain intact. I can hear everything as I lie frozen." Their words that haunted her in her frozen state, replaying in her head… '—Only if you trust me — Yes. – I'm in love with someone else – You are? '

It comes as a sudden realization that Robin is no longer in love with Marian. It is not that he chose not to, but simply that he could never have return to the man he used to be, in order to love Marian. He changed. Either willingly, or by circumstances, it doesn't matter. He changed and that is that. Having Robin to stay out of duty and honor would have been meaningless and Marian knows it. That is not to say it was easy for Marian to accept, but when one is frozen, there's not much to do except to accept this harsh truth that while she had wanted him to stay, she knew letting him go is a better choice for all of them and she has come to terms to that.

"I know the love you have for her is nothing like the love you had for me." It is true though. Their love was different, not less, but different. Their love was young, sweet and carefree, but nothing like the fiery love he had with Regina.

Robin moves to speak again. Of course he does, he had always been too stubborn for his own good. At least he still have some parts of the Robin she loves, Marian smiles lightly to herself as she raises her hand to stop him. "I'm not quite finished. I know for you, it has been a long time since I 'died'", she is still trying to understand how she died and yet not died again, "and you have moved on. It would not be fair for you to stay, out of honor instead of love. It would not be fair for you, nor would it be fair for me." Again she reassures him and herself, that she is not doing this for him, or them, but for herself.

She had heard Robin telling Regina, just moments ago that she deserves better. Perhaps I deserve better as well, she thinks.

"I'm fine. I just needed some time to adapt…" Marian turns to Regina, "Your majesty." Regina cringes immediately at her former title and corrects her, "Please… Regina…" Marian nods lightly. Of course, she really has changed.

"Regina, I'm sorry to have called you a monster. I was too quick to assume that you were the same… person as you were before. I know now that you are not… The person I met in the Enchanted Forest before would never have saved me, and certainly not twice. Of course, I'm not particularly happy about the prison incident." Marian pauses, almost tempted to add in the 'putting my head on a spike' comment, but there's no need to rehash the past, she thinks. "But I think 30 years, was it, should have more than enough time for me to remain bitter."

Regina seemed baffled, tears glistening in her eyes as she breathes out, "I— thank you…" It was then when Marian realizes how beautiful she is. Yes, of course, Marian has always been aware that the Queen was known for her stunning looks and her glorious outfits, a few of the younger merry men used to joke that they wouldn't mind being caught by the Queen if she is indeed as striking as she was known to be, but Marian has never really seen this side of her before. Regina, the one that is stripped from her extreme dresses and make up, who is smiling back at her, genuinely touched by the kindness shown to her. She wonders perhaps it is because not many people have shown kindness to the Queen before. Flattery, yes, but, kindness must be rare in court.

'Have you gone mad, Marian? You are actually starting to like the Queen?', she shakes her head, pushing back her thoughts, and continues, this time addressing the general public, "I will be moving out of the camp later… Perhaps I should check Granny's Inn and the lovely modern facilities that everyone keeps talking about."

Snow smiles widely at her and offers her her arm, "We can get you a room." She smiles back easily, feeling like a burden has been lifted off her shoulders, "Thank you. Where's my son? I'd like to see him." Robin, who have finally found his voice, answered, "Roland is with Little John." Marian nods. Of course, Little John, their trusted friend, he's always so helpful. She must remember to thank him for helping to raise Roland all these years.

Emma, sensing the increasingly awkward vibe in the room, decides it is better to move the party somewhere else, claps her hands together and prompts "well, that's enough drama for the day, I think we can put off the meeting until tomorrow morning!" Hook, getting the hint instantly, looks to David and added "Celebratory drink, mate?" David nods and ushers Henry to come long, "Um… yeah, let's grab something to eat at Granny's as well, before we get a room for Marian…" They would have looked natural, if they weren't trying so hard. Rumple snickers inwardly but follows them out anyway, leaving the remaining two alone in the office.

Robin looks over to Regina nervously, not knowing what to say, and so he manages a weak "Hi…". Regina smiles back at him, mimicking him with a "hi…" of her own. It was then when Robin took two strides across the room (how did she get so far?) and embraces her in his arms, and places his lips against hers. She wasn't even sure how but they end up crying and laughing at the same time, smiling in between kisses. It doesn't matter how, what it matters is that she's back in his arms.

They stayed that way for a while before Robin mutters in her hair, "I missed you." Regina looks at him pointedly, "we were still at the same room, you know". Robin laughs softly at that, "You know what I mean. I missed us." She admits she misses him too, having his arms around her, with the familiar trace of pine and wood on his clothes, "me too", as she breathes in more of him.

Robin loosens his grip around her just enough for him to look at her in the eye and promises, "I'm never letting you go again." She scoffs at him, and retorts "are you sure about that? I seem to recall you saying I deserve better." She laughs as Robin's mouth curved in mock surprise, "oh, did I?" She nods and laughs again at their own silliness, her fingers lightly brushing the wrinkles on his face. He leans in for a quick peck before pulling back and declares, "Well, I guess I have to try to be better then, milady."

**End.**

—

*whew* If you made it this far, I'm giving you a gold star and some unicorns. Please let me know what you think, if you love it, hate it, didn't understand it, think this is ridiculous or wanted to share your own headcanon, let me know. My only request is if you think it sucks, don't just tell me "it sucks", tell me "it sucks because you clearly used too many pronouns" things like that.. hehe.. ok, i think you've read enough of my ramblings now. bye~


End file.
